True Love
by Foreverfaandoms
Summary: Just a short little one shot about Regina's true love. Involving the hey/hey conversation between Regina and Emma. I do not own this material. R&R. T for language.


**A.N. :** This was just a little idea I had. Sorry if its a little jumbled and not really put together well. I tried.

**Disclaimer:** I own **_none_** of this material. Once upon a time, and all it contains, belongs completely to ABC and whoever else.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Regina, Emma, Snow White, Prince Charming, and Captain Hook walked through Neverland's infamous jungle in attempt to find Henry.

Emma stopped and turned around upon noticing Regina's sudden halt.

"Hey." Emma said with questioning in her voice.

Regina looked up at her in a startled manner after hearing the greeting.

"_Hey_..." Regina said somewhat awkwardly, while shrugging her shoulders at the same time. '_God, I can't talked to her right now_..." Regina thought.

"You were falling behind." Emma bluntly stated.

"I can see that." Regina replied, sounding slightly annoyed. She wasn't though, she was just nervous as hell.

"_Why_?" Emma asked curiously.

"As if you care." Regina said. '_God stop being a bitch because your scared of rejection._' She thought to herself.

Emma looked a little taken aback at her tone, but she quickly recovered. "But... I _do_ care, Regina."

Regina's heart soared at this. "Well, Tinker Bell...her and I have a _complicated_ history."

"Oh..." Emma said, sadness evident in her voice, '_Even a hint of...jealousy? No that's impossible'_ Regina quickly pushed that absurd idea out of her mind.

"Just...just trust me. She won't help us if she sees me. I'll just stay here. It's best for everyone involved."

"Oh, okay. I'll stay with you then." Emma said nonchalantly. '_Wow, way to go dumb ass, she won't be creeped out at all_' Emma mentally face-palmed herself.

"Okay." Regina said in a small voice, before gaining her confidence back; "You don't have to stay." Regina spoke, mentally begging that the blonde woman would stay.

"No, I want to stay." Emma offered a small smile, and, to Emma's surprise, it was returned.

"So what happened between you and Tinker Bell?" Emma pressed, desperately wanting to know what happened between this fairy and the woman she had fallen for.

Regina told the story of Tinker Bell and her encounter with said fairy. She had made it all the way up until the point when she had made it to the bar in which her "true love" supposedly sat less then ten feet away from her.

Emma's heart dropped at this, '_Great_.' She thought, '_My true love has another true love_.'

"He had a tattoo, which, now that I think about it, was rather attractive." This made Emma's blood boil.

Attempting to calm herself, Emma questioned Regina. "What was the tattoo of?" She asked, genuinely curious. '_Would it be too obvious if I got a tattoo of whatever it is this woman thinks is so "attractive"?_' Emma thought.

"It...this might sound ridiculous, it was a lion. It was kinda sexy to be honest. Tinker Bell said he was my true love."

Emma's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"A-a lion? Like one that would be on a crest? Or-a something?" Emma spoke cautiously.

"Yeah, actually, exactly like that." Regina replied, a little shocked at the fact that Emma knew exactly what the tattoo looked like. Emma got very, _very_ excited upon heaMing Regina's response.

"How did you-? You know what I don't want to know. Anyways, he wasn't my true love. I mean, maybe... _then_ he was, but I know for a fact that he is no longer my true love." Emma's excitement only grew more at the statement.

'_Maybe I can win her over! If she isn't in love...it's possible!_' Emma thought enthusiastically. However, Emma decided to push a little further so she could reassure herself that she had a chance with Regina.

'_God, Regina, she's just so beautiful._' She admired the woman before snapping back to reality and remembering her question.

"How are you so sure he isn't your true love?" Emma asked curiously.

'_Because my true love is you_' Regina's mind said, but she decided against having her mouth repeat that thought. For now.

"Because I-I-well..._I'm in love_...and I know for a fact that _they_ are my true love. They are brave, loyal, and true-" Regina continued, but Emma had zoned out. She couldn't take it. Knowing that _her_ true love loved _someone else_...she couldn't bring herself to listen to that.

Noticing that Regina had finally stopped babbling about this "true love" of hers, she responded.

"Oh he seems nice..." Emma muttered.

"_But_, the problem is that they don't love me back, and it breaks my heart _Every_. _Single. Day_."

Regina spoke sadly.

Emma's heart broke at what the beautiful brunette was telling her. '_How could someone not love her?_' Emma thought. _'No one should be able to break my Regina's heart' _She paused_. 'Wait, my Regina? Where did that come from? Well, I can't say I mind it.'_

"They sure as hell don't know what they are missing, Regina." Emma's hand shot up to her mouth as if she could scoop the words from the atmosphere and shove them back into her mouth. '_Shit_.' She thought.

Regina looked at her with wide eyes. '_Did she just_...'

"On the contrary, I'm sure they do, and they just rather not deal with my..._history_." Regina said. "I'm too much of a mess." She added.

"Damn it, Regina! They obviously aren't worthy of you then! Because you know what? You _are_ worth it, you're worth everything the world has to offer. Everyone has a past, everyone makes mistakes, that doesn't mean that they aren't allowed to be happy!" Emma passionately shouted.

Regina felt tears of joy burning in her eyes. "Do-do you really mean that?" She cautiously inquired.

"With all my heart."

"There is one more thing I have to say about my true love, I feel because of this heartfelt, passionate if you will, conversation...you should know the true identity of my love."

Regina spoke slowly.

"I'd rather not-" Emma began, knowing all to well that if she did find out who this son of a bitch was...she would kill him.

"No, you-you of all people should know." Regina said.

"I really don't think that's a good idea-"

"_You!_" Regina blurted out.

"W-what?" Emma stared at Regina waiting for a response. '_You? You? What does she mean? She loves...me?'_

"You. Are. My. True. Love." She exaggerated each word by pausing in between.

After Emma hadn't said anything for a moment Regina began babbling. "I-I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Forget it, I-I'm sorry."

At that point in time they were four feet away from each other. That didn't last long though, because the tears that ran down Regina's cheeks made her jump into action, closing the distance of those four feet as fast as she could.

She was about five inches from Regina's face when she made it to her true love's crying form.

Emma cupped Regina's face and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Hey, hey, sweetie, it's alright, I have a confession to make too, okay?" Emma said as she moved her head so she could look into those brown eyes she had fallen for.

Regina couldn't bring herself to speak so she simply nodded her head in response.

"I'm in love with someone, someone whom I know, without a doubt, is my true love. But it's no _'Evil Queen_' I can tell you that."

Before Emma could continue, Regina began sobbing desperately and she held her face in her hands trying to stop the tears that were falling. '_She doesn't love me. Why would she tell me like that?! That's so unlike her!_' Regina thought desperately.

"Hey, Gina, don't cry, I'm not in love with an Evil Queen. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with Regina Mills. The beautiful, sassy, sexy, exhilarating-ly infuriating Regina Mills. I'm in love with your present and your future. Your past is your past, Gina, and I love that too."

Regina crashed into Emma's body and engulfed her and a bone-crushing hug. "God, I fucking love you. But maybe next time you should start with that." Regina whispered in her lover's ear.

"Maybe you're right." she said whilst letting out a giggle. "I love you too, Gina. So, so much."

Emma pulled out of the hug, causing Regina to look confusedly up at Emma. Her confusion didn't last long, though. Seeing as Emma's lips had crashed upon her's.

They pulled away only when air became a necessity.

"Well, dear, I could _certainly_ get used to _that_." Regina said, smiling at her true love.

_**The end**._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A.N. :** R&R lovelies. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
